Sailor Potter
by tiptapcandy
Summary: SM/HPx-over. WE GOT 100 REVIEWERS!!! EVE WAS #100!!! WAY TO GO!! **CHAPTER 14 UPLOADED!!!** Usagi is in danger! Can Draco save the day?? Read and find out!!!
1. The Senshi Are Here

Sailor Potter

Chapter one: The Senshi Are Here

Hey guys! This is my first fic, so be open minded, okay? I'm using some ideas off of other fan fics, so if you see one of your ideas in this, I fully credit you. I really like your ideas, so please don't flame me for using your ideas **big puppy dog eyes**. I really don't like Mamoru, so this is going to be a Malfoy/Usagi fic. 

Disclaimer: I do not own SM/HP, so please don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Makoto, who are you?" asked a pacing black cat.

"We are five transfer students from Japan," answered a tall brown haired girl.

"Minako, why are your there?"

"We are Witches from the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and transferred over," replied a girl with blonde hair and a big red bow.

"Usagi, what is your mission?"

"Luna, we've gone over this a million times! To protect Harry Potter," said a girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into 'meatballs.'

"Ami, will you ever henshin into the Sailor Senshi?"

"Only if needed," replied a girl with short blue hair.

"Rei, when do you leave?"

"Right now!" exclaimed a black haired girl with purple highlights.

"Sailor Senshi dismissed!" yelled the black cat over the chaos of all of the girls getting their bags. Then, they left to the airport.

~*~*~*~

When the Senshi got to England, they got their bags and headed over to the train station.

"Platform 9 and 3/4, I wonder where that could be?" thought Ami out-loud.

"Oh, it's over here," said a passing boy with bright red hair and a face full of freckles.

"You're going to Hogwarts too?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm in the fifth year," answered the boy.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Usagi and this is Makoto, Ami, Rei, and Minako. We're also in the fifth year! We transferred over from the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Japan!" said Usagi.

"Usa-chan! Don't give out so much information!" Rei said in a hushed whisper.

"That's funny, I've never heard of that school before. I know this may sound funny, but do you think we've met before? I know, that's impossible, you being from Japan and all," said Ron. "We better get to the platform." Then Ron ran through the barrier that separated platform 9 from platform 10.

"But that's physically impossible!" shrieked Usagi.

"That's what I would have thought, but then I turned 14 (A/N: That's when they found out that they were the senshi, remember?)!" exclaimed Ami right before she squeezed her eyes closed and ran for the barrier. The next thing she knew, she had tripped and was on the ground. She turned around just in time to see Makoto come through the barrier, running with her arm in front of her face for protection. Just after her came Minako, Rei, and then a shrieking Usagi. When Ron turned around from talking with a black haired boy with big round glasses, he could only see a pile of girls.

"Usa-chan! Get off of me you ondango atama!"

"I can't! Mina-chan is squishing me!"

"Well I would get off of you if Rei-chan wasn't so heavy!"

"It's not my fault that Mako-chan is on top of us all!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll get off!"

Ron and the black haired boy rushed over to help them get untangled. Once they were standing upright again, Ron introduced the black haired boy.

"This is Harry Potter. He's also in the fifth year. Harry, this is Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami," said Ron.

"It's Harry!" whispered Usagi to Makoto.

"Hi, do you think we've met before? You guys just look so familar..." Harry trailed off as he started to stare at a very blushing Ami.

"Hello. Hello! Any body in there?" Ron said as he tried to get his friend back to the real world.

"Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Harry. Then a girl with bushy brown hair came running over.

"Ron, Harry, the train is about to leave! Oh, hello. I'm Hermione," she said, turning to the senshi.

"Oh, this is Makoto, Rei, Ami, Usagi, and Minako. This is Hermione. She's also a fifth year," said Ron.

"Well, get your things on the train, it's about to leave," said Hermione.

~*~*~*~

Once they were on the train, they found an empty room, and sat down. After talking for a while about nothing in particular, three boys ran into their room. 

"No not them!" exclaimed Ron, obviously thoroughly displeased. 

"Oh! Hello! Didn't realize anybody was in here," one of the boys managed to say in between gasping for air and trying to stand up in a dignified manner.

"Well Ron, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends?" said another boy that looked just like the first, who looked like an older version of Ron.

"Fine. George, Fred, and Lee, this is Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. Guys, These are my brothers, Fred and George," Ron said pointing to the twins, "and their friend, Lee Jordan," he said pointing to a dark skinned boy with black hair (A/N: I'm not quite sure if he really looks like that in the books and stuff, but this is my fan fic and I have complete control over everything! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **Ahem**). They are all in the sixth year."

"Very nice to meet you," said Minako.

"It's really not..." said Ron

"Have we met before?" both of the twins said at the same time. Then yet another boy came storming into the room.

"Hide me!" yelled Fred as he tried to hide behind Minako.

"George, Lee, Fred!! What were you doing?" yelled the boy that just walked in. "What have I ever done to you guys to deserve this!" he said, holding up a pair of frozen undies. "Hi. I'm Oliver," he said, just noticing the senshi, tossing the undies aside.

"Oliver, this is Makoto, Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Rei. They are in the fifth year. Guys, this is Oliver, the Quidditch captain. He is in the sixth year," explained Harry.

"Have we met before?" asked Oliver.

"We're almost at the station. You guys better get your robes on," she said to the senshi as she ushered all of the boys out, including Harry and Ron. Once everybody was out except for the senshi, they got their robes on, and started talking.

"I still wonder what these keys are for," said Ami.

"All I know is that Luna said that we would get a letter telling us about them when the time is right," stated Rei.

"Why do all of those boys look so familiar?" wondered Usagi.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out when the time comes," said Makoto. Then the train stopped, and they got off, and ran straight into something big.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliffhanger! ;-p Yea! My first chapter done! **Starts dancing around room** Okay, I know, that was a really short chapter but this is my first fic, and you agreed to be open minded. If your wondering what all of this 'have we met' junk is about, don't worry, I have it all planned out. Please, R/R.

~jupi


	2. The Sorting

Chapter two: The sorting

Hello again. Didja miss me? Remember, be open minded. I'm so proud of myself!! I figured out what OOC means!!! For those like me, really slow, it means 'out of character' (I'm right, aren't I?). BTW: Thanx to all who reviewed. This is my first fic, and I'm glad you like it *^_^*.

Disclaimer: Lets see, what do I own? Absolutely nothing! There is no way that I could own SM or HP so please don't sue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" 'allow there. You must be the new students 'arry just got done tellin' me about. I'm 'agrid, grounds keeper for 'ogwarts. I'll be takin' ye to the castle now. Follow me!" said the giant.

"Sorry we ran into you, Mister Hagrid sir," said a very startled Usagi.

"Just call me 'agrid," insisted Hagrid. "Ye can 'op into the boat with 'arry if ye like."

~*~*~*~

Once they were inside the castle a tall sandy brown haired witch wearing emerald green robes ushered them to the Great Hall. "I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House. First years, follow me. The rest of you, sit at your respectable tables. Also, Usagi Tsukino, Makoto Kino, Rei Hino, Minako Aino, and Ami Mizuno come with me.

"Where are we going?" asked Usagi.

"I don't know Usa-chan, just try to stay calm," Makoto tried to calm Usagi.

"Woa! Look at the ceiling! It looks like the sky!" said Minako in awe. Professor McGonagall brought all of the first years and the senshi to the front of the Great Hall. Then Professor McGonagall put a very raggedy looking hat on a stool. Surprisingly enough, it began to sing:

__

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep you bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I cam cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see, 

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After the hat stopped singing Professor McGonagall called out first years names and that first year would walk up to the stool, sit down, and put the hat on. After an uncertain amount of time the hat would call out one of the four houses and the first year would go to the cheering table. When there was nobody left but the senshi, an old wizard wearing blue robes with a very long white beard got up in front of the Great Hall and said, "We have five new students that will be joining us from Japan. Tsukino, Usagi!" Usagi slowly walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on.

__

"Why hello there Princess. Oh don't worry, no body can here me except you. I was hoping that you would come to Hogwarts. Your mother was a very good witch. I believe that you will be too. Let's see, loyal and patient, you could be good in Hufflepuff, but you are also very smart, which could put into Ravenclaw. You have an awesome power that you have kept hidden and Slytherin would bring that out of you. You are also very brave, as your past life has proven, and could very well be in Gryffindor. You could be good in any house, but I beleve you would be best in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!!" the hat yelled for the whole Great Hall to hear. Usagi got up from the stool and walked to the cheering table and sat down in between Harry and Oliver. She was thinking about how the Sorting Hat would know about her past life and she didn't realize that the rest of the senshi had sat next to her, and all of the Gryffindor boys were cheering very hard because they got all five of the new girl students.

"Man, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Usa-chan, when are you not hungry?" 

"Rei-chan, you can be so mean!" Just then, a whitish blond haired boy got up from the Slytherin table, and came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Why don't you introduce me to your new friends, Potter?" asked the boy.

"Go away Malfoy," retorted Harry.

"Why don't you and your little friends meet me in the charms room for a duel?" asked Malfoy. "Midnight. Be there,"

"We will be there!" said Makoto, standing up. Then Malfoy walked back to the Slytherin table.

"Mako-chan! Why did you do that?" shrieked Usagi. Makoto slumped back onto the bench and said, "He looked like my old boyfriend." The rest of the senshi sweatdropped (A/N: Anime style.).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, really short. I don't have much free time, and people keep telling me to write more, so I had to cut it short. Are there any parings you guys would like to see? This is what I thought:

Usagi/Malfoy

Makoto/Oliver

Minako/Fred

Rei/George

Ami/Harry

Hermione/Ron (Duh)

Any doubts?

~jupi


	3. The Deul

Chapter three: The duel

Hey everyone!! I'm sick from school, so I'm going to try and get another chapter out before my mom tells me to get some rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own SM/HP. If I did, I would be the happiest person in the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, the senshi, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went up to the Gryffindor common room. There they were working on their homework, and Usagi called over the senshi. When they all sat down in one corner of the common room, Usagi said, "Where do you think the tenth piece of the Silver Imperium Crystal went? After the battle with Queen Beral, I couldn't find the crystal. Then Luna told me that it had created ten new henshin sticks, and gave all of us ours, and the outers too, but there was one left over, which is the senshi of Earth's. Who do you think it is?"

"I really don't know," said Makoto, then the clock struck twelve.

"Nooo!" shrieked Usagi.

"Oh, come on! Usa-chan, you've faced harder things than this little punk!" Rei said as she tried to reason with Usagi. 

"But that's just the thing, I don't want to hurt him cause I think he's kinda cute..." Usagi trailed off. Then they all got their wands, and walked to the charms room.

"Woa! I've never seen a wand like that before! Where'd ya get it?" Harry asked Ami, pointing to her wand. It was a transparent blue, sort of like a crystal, with the sign of Mercury on top of it.

"Um, I really can't tell you," answered Ami. His kind gaze made her wand to tell him every thing. That she was a Sailor Senshi, that in her past life she was the Princess of Mercury, that this was her henshin stick, and that she really couldn't really do magic, that if she just really wanted something to happen, her henshin stick would make it happen. Then Ron noticed that all of the transfer students had a wand like hers, but each was a different color, and each had a different planet sign on top of it. Makoto's was green with Jupiter's sign on top, Minako's was a golden yellow with the sign of Venus on top, Rei's was red with Mars' sign on top, and Usagi's was, well it was kind of a rainbow of colors, with the sign of the Moon on top. 

When they reached the charms room, Malfoy was there, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh great, you brought the whole circus along with you," groaned Harry. 

"Okay, these are the rules. Since you obviously have more people than we do, we get to pick who we fight. Crabbe?" sneered Malfoy.

"I'll fight...uh...Ron," said Crabbe.

"Goyle?" asked Malfoy.

"I'll fight the one with black hair," answered Goyle.

"Then I'll fight, little miss pigtails," said Malfoy. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't make me fight!" screamed Usagi. 

__

'She is so innocent! Does that make her cuter?' thought Malfoy. _'Cuter!?! What am I thinking about? But why do they look so familiar?'_

"Rei! We don't know how to do magic! What are we going to do!?!" Usagi said in a hushed whisper. 

"Remember, Pluto said that if we just think about what we want to happen, it'll happen. Our wands aren't like theirs," answered Rei.

"C'mon! Let's fight already!" said Malfoy. Then Usagi, Rei, and Ron stepped out in front of their opponents. (A/N: I'm not going to go into all of the details of each battle, I'm just going to give a brief description of Usa-chan and Malfoy's battle.) Malfoy made the first move, "Expellamarus! (Sp?)" Then Usagi made a shield, and the spell bounced back towards Malfoy. It went on like this, Malfoy shooting spells, and Usagi blocking the spells, until Usagi figured out that she could also shoot spells.

__

'I don't want to hurt him, just something to scare him,' thought Usagi. Then a bright stream of silver colored light came out of her wand, and hit Malfoy right in between the eyes. "No! I didn't mean to kill him!" shrieked Usagi. Rei, who had gotten Goyle to beg for mercy ran over, and checked Malfoy.

"No, he's still breathing. You only knocked him out," she explained. "We better get him to Madam Pomfrey (Sp?)."

~*~*~*~

When Malfoy woke up, he saw an angel standing over him. No wait, it was Usagi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy in a harsh voice.

"I should have known you wouldn't want me here. I'll leave," she said, drying her eyes.

After Usagi left, Madam Pomfrey walked in. "You know, you've been here for two days, and she's been by your side the whole time. You should be thanking her. She did a spell I've never seen before, and it pretty much saved your life."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry I have to end there, one, I have writers block, and two, I have to get my homework done. I could use some help with the story, so review and tell me what you think should happen next.

~jupi 


	4. The Dream, And The Sixth Senshi!?!

Chapter four: The dream, and the sixth senshi!?!

Hello! I'm back with another sick day. I just got back from school, because I had to make up three tests!! One in science, one in math, and one in geo. 

I have no idea where this chapter is going to go, and if it sounds a little weird, well I'm sick, and you know how you get when your sick...

Disclaimer: I do not own SM/HP, and if I did, I wouldn't have to take three tests on one day when I'm sick, because I would be traveling around the world. *^_^*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Usagi got back to the common room, she plopped down in the nearest chair, and fiddled with her wand/henshin stick.

"Usa-chan, are you okay? You look worn out," asked Ami, as she stood up from talking with Harry, and walked over to her Princesses side. "You haven't been out of that infirmary for two days!"

"Yeah, you look like you could use some rest, why don't you go lay (lie?) down," Makoto insisted as she ushered Usagi towards the girls dormitory.

"It's getting pretty late, we better all get some sleep before tomorrows classes," said Hermione.

~*~*~*~

Dream (Wouldn't be SM without one!)

__

"Luna, take these keys, and give them to the senshi when they are ready," said a beautiful woman, with silver hair. Usagi (A/N: I'm calling her Usagi instead of Serena/Serenity in her past life.) _realized that she wasn't actually in the scene, it was like a flashback._

"Also give them these new henshin sticks right away. They each have a piece of the Silver Imperium Crystal inside. When they transform, they will have new powers, stronger than before, and will all be Super Sailor Scouts (A/N: you know, with the cool sleeves and wings.)_." _

"Yes, Queen Serenity, but how will I know when they are ready?" asked Luna. "And what are the keys for?"

"You will know when the time comes." 

"Why are there six henshin sticks and keys?"

"There is one for the senshi of Earth. You will need to find her." Then a little girl with bobbing pigtails came running up to Queen Serenity.

"Mommy! Mommy! I had a nightmare! I dreamt that I was Sailor Moon, just like you mommy! But then everything disappeared! It scared me mommy!" she exclaimed.

"There there, my little champion of justice," Queen Serenity said, as she picked up the little girl, "don't be afraid. Now, run along to bed." (A/N: That just came to mind. It's that whole being sick thing.)

Then Usagi woke up, and saw her silver key with the moon on top lying on top of a note.

__

"My little champion of justice,

This key allows you, and only you to enter a special room in this castle. If you let me guide you, I will show you secret this room, and some forgotten parts of your past.

Love, Queen Serenity"

'I wonder what that could mean, "If you allow me to guide you, I will show you this secret room and some forgotten parts of your past."? I'll ask the senshi later,' she thought, then went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Usagi pulled the senshi into a corner of the common room where nobody would hear their conversation.

"Did you guys have a dream last night? About Luna getting the keys from Queen Serenity?" asked Usagi franticly.

"Yeah!" they all answered in unison.

"And you all found a note with your key when you woke up?"

"Yeah!" (A/N: But of course it didn't start out with 'My little champion of justice')

"Does anybody know what it meant by, 'if you allow me to guide you, I will bring you to this secret room'?"

"No!" they all answered in unison.

"We'll figure it out later. C'mon! Let's go eat!" said Minako.

~*~*~*~

When the senshi got to the Gryffindor table, they noticed Hermione showing off something to Ron and Harry.

"Hey you guys! Look at Hermione's new wand!" said Ron, gesturing for Hermione to show it to the senshi.

"It's like your wands, only it's orange, with the Earth's sign on top! Isn't it cool!?!" exclaimed Hermione.

__

'Could the sixth senshi really be...no! It couldn't be...could it?' wondered Usagi.

"Um, Usa-chan?" Rei said in a shaky voice.

"Later," insisted Usagi.

"Look! I also got this cool key!"

"No...now," Rei said.

"Um...Hermione, can we talk with you?" asked Ami.

"Uh, sure, what about?"

"Just, just come with us," said Makoto. 

"Should we come too?"

"No. You stay here," insisted Minako. Then the senshi and Hermione walked out onto the Qutdditch field, on a part where nobody could see them.

"Okay, Hermione, I know this is going to sound really weird, but hold your wand up and yell out, 'Earth Crystal Makeup!', okay?" said Usagi.

"Do you really think that she could be a senshi?" whispered Rei to Makoto.

"I really don't know, anything is possible," replied Makoto.

"Yeah, maybe it's just a coincidence that Hermione has the henshin stick, and the key that we all have," joined Minako.

"Earth Crystal Makeup!" yelled Hermione. Then, after a flash of orange light, there stood Sailor Earth, clad in a white bodysuit, with a short wavy orange skirt, orange bow on the chest and lower back, and a tiara with an orange stone set in the middle.

"So that's where the tenth piece went!" exclaimed Makoto.

"Okay, now I feel really stupid, what are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Detransform, close your eyes, and listen for someone called Neo-Queen Serenity," said Minako.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just, do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's all for today. Got to go get my home work done. Can you believe that they give us homework on top of three tests! Evil I tell you, EVIL!! **ahem**. R/R

~jupi


	5. The Room, And Voldemort Returns

Chapter five: The room and Voldemort returns

Hi out there! Sorry for taking so long with this, I got a lot of home work. Do ya guys like the last chapter? I had no clue it would turn out like that. I just have these random thoughts that I get, so I put them into my story. Well, on with the fan fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own SM/HP, and are not making any money off of this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione couldn't figure out what Minako meant by listen for someone called Neo-Queen Serenity, but she closed her eyes, and tried to listen. Then she heard a voice.

__

'Hello, Hermione. I am Queen Serenity. You might not remember me right now, but you will eventually. You are Sailor Earth, protector of plants and trees. The other senshi have already recovered their memories, but you haven't yet. If you follow where I take you, you will understand all that is happening to you.'

Then Hermione felt something pulling at her hands, like someone had taken hold of them, and was leading her somewhere. Usagi reached out to stop her, but Rei pulled her back.

"Something or someone is leading her somewhere. Let's follow her and see where she goes."

They followed Hermione up several cases of stairs, to a place that none of the senshi had ever seen before. There was one statue, of a woman that looked like Usagi, wearing a beautiful flowing dress. Hermione said, "Silver Moonlight", and the statue moved to one side, revealing a hallway. They walked down the hallway, and into a room with ten more statues. Each senshi had a statue that looked like them in their princess gowns, except Usagi, but there was on more statue that was a crescent moon. Hermione walked up to the statue that looked like her, and entered her key into the keyhole that was next to the statue. Then the statue moved to one side, revealing a room with a bed, some other furniture, a closet full of clothes, some pictures, and some books. Then Hermione snapped out of her trance, and realized that she wasn't on the Quidditch field any more. 

"Woa! Neo-Queen Serenity led me here!" Hermione said.

"Let us fill you in the short version of your life story," then Makoto and the rest of the senshi told her about how Queen Serenity sent them to Earth to be reborn and the rest of the history. "You'll remember the details later."

"All students to the Great Hall. I repeat, all students to the Great Hall," a voice magically boomed through the rooms. 

"I wonder what the problem is?" asked Ami.

"Let's go and find out," said Makoto.

~*~*~*~

When they got to the Great Hall, it was complete chaos. Everyone was running around screaming while Dumbeldor was trying to calm everyone down. The senshi and Hermione walked up to him, and asked him what the matter was. 

"Voldemort is back! I have sent the fifth through eight years out to try and stop him. You need to go join them."

"I have a better idea," Minako whispered to the other senshi and Hermione. Then they ran out into a hallway where nobody could see them, and transformed.

~*~*~*~

"Dumbledor, your getting weaker! You actually think that some teachers and students will be able to protect your school?" laughed Voldemort.

"I am the protector of love and justice, and I won't allow you to take over this school!" came a clear voice. "I am Sailor Moon! I triumph over evil, and that means you!" 

"I am Sailor Mercury, protector of water and ice!"

"I am Sailor Venus, protector of love and emotions!"

"I am Sailor Mars, protector of fire and light!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter, protector of thunder and wood!"

"I am Sailor Earth, protector of plants and trees!" Hermione said before she even realized it. (A/N: When they got their new henshin sticks, they got new things to "protect" ;-) )

"Ha! Now you have little girls fighting your battles for you! You're even weaker than I thought!" snorted Voldemort.

"Let's just see who the little girl are when we hear you scream! Jupiter Thunder Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. A crash of lightning hit Voldemort.

"I follow that up! Earth Sakura Pedal Tornado!" yelled Sailor Earth. Then a tornado of razor sharp Sakura pedals hit Voldemort.

"Moon Spiral Crystal Strike!" yelled Sailor Moon. Then a spiral of light came from Sailor Moon's hands, and hit Voldemort.

"You may have won the battle, but the war isn't over! (A/N: I have always wanted to say that!)" said Voldemort, as he went into the Forbidden Forest.

~*~*~*~

Malfoy's dream

__

'Prince Malfoy! Prince Malfoy! Wake up! It's time to go!' When Malfoy opened his eyes he saw a golden haired goddess standing over him.

'Good morning my prince,' she said, leaning over to kiss him. 'We must hurry to the ball!'

'Good morning, Sailor Moon.'

'Oh, I hate it when you call me that! I'm Usagi! Not Sailor Moon.'

Then he woke up and thought, _'Could it be her? No! Why do I keep thinking about a filthy Gryffindor!!?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for stopping short, I'm trying to get at least a chapter a week, I'll keep on trying. I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend. Can you guys give me some ideas on what to happen next? I'm clueless. Well, talk to ya later!

~jupi


	6. Relationships and The Second Attack

Chapter six: Relationships and The second attack 

Thank you to all of the peeps that put my story on their fav story list **coughcoughAmanda-chancoughcough** and/or their fav author list **coughcoughCrescendocoughcough**. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I see my story or name on your fav lists. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. The great Naoko Takeuchi and J.K.Rowling do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where were you guys last night when Voldemort came?" asked Harry when everybody was back in their common rooms.

"Yeah! These angels came and fought him, and he went whimpering off into the forest! They all had wings and tiaras and miniskirts!" added Ron. Then Hermione hit Ron over the head.

"We were...um..." Usagi tried to explain.

"We were in the bathroom!" Minako covered for Usagi.

"We better get down to dinner!" said Makoto.

~*~*~*~

When they reached the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table, and helped themselves to food, and started a conversation.

"I think I'll go outside. I need a little fresh air," said Makoto.

When she got outside, she grabbed her broom (A/N: from flying lessons) and flew up to the roof.

After a while of sitting and thinking about nothing in particular, she herd a deep voice, "May I sit down?"

"Sure," Makoto replied, realizing it was the brown haired Oliver.

"I saw you leave the table, and thought you could use some company."

"Yea, thanks for coming out. It's really pretty up here."

"Yeah, it is," Oliver said, staring at Makoto, then shaking himself out of his trance. "I know it's really weird, but I really do think that we've met before. I know it's impossible, you being from Japan and all, but..." he trailed off.

"It's not impossible. In my past life I was the Princess of Jupi..." she stopped, then said, "Don't listen to me, sometimes I just ramble on and on, not even realizing what I'm saying." Then she thought to herself '_Yeah, epically when_ _I'm in the presence of the cutest boy around.'_

After talking for a while, Makoto rested in Oliver's arms. Then when it started to get dark, they realized how late it was, and Makoto said "I better get back to the common room."

"Here, let me walk you," said Oliver. So they walked to the common room, gave each other a quick hug, and went to bed.

~*~*~*~

When Makoto was away from the Great Hall, everybody finished up dinner, and went into their common rooms. When there was only Ami and Harry left, they had nothing to do but talk while playing their chess game.

"Hey, so you went to the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before you came here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"I know this is really weird, but I swear that we've met before."

"Maybe we met on Mercury," mumbled Ami.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Check!"

They started talking about one thing, that led to another, and ended up talking about something totally different than when they started. When Ami finally won the game, they sat on the couch, closer than just friends, and then they just stared into the fire, listening to each other breathe. 

"Well, we better go to bed," said Ami.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay." Then before she knew what she was doing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to bed, leaving poor Harry standing stunned in the common room.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, when they were eating breakfast, they heard laughing coming from outside. All of the students, except for the senshi, and teachers ran out to see Voldemort with a large gang of dementors.

"I am back!!!!!!" he said. 

"And so are we!" said Sailor Moon, stepping out onto the grass.

"Just the people I wanted to see!" he retorted.

__

'Why does she look so much like Usagi?' wondered Malfoy.

"I will not let you take over this school!" yelled Sailor Mercury. "MERCURY BUBBLE SYMPHONY!" Then a wave of bubbles hit the first row of dementors.

"GET HER!" yelled Voldemort, pointing to Sailor Moon. Before the senshi had realized it, Usagi was surrounded. 

"Protect the princess!" yelled Sailor Mars. As the rest of the senshi warded off dementors, Sailor Earth and Sailor Mercury were picking up Sailor Moon, who from the attack, had transformed back into Usagi. Sailor Earth and Sailor Mercury were keeping Usagi out of seeing range so that nobody knew that she was Sailor Moon. When up in the infirmary, Malfoy ran in and said, "I knew it! I knew she was the one in my dreams!"

"Please, you mustn't tell anybody!!" said Sailor Mercury. "Will you take care of her?"

"Yes! Now go fight Voldemort!"

Usagi's Dream

__

"Oh! This is so much fun!" said Usagi while dancing with Prince Malfoy.

"Let's go out onto the balcony," said Malfoy. When they got out there, they talked about some things, not even knowing that Queen Beral was sneaking up behind them. Then, she struck! The next thing Usagi remembered was waking up to see Malfoy standing over her crying, saying, "We defeated her! Usa-chan! Wake up, we defeated her! Usa-chan! Don't die! Your awake! Oh! I'm so glad!"

Then Usagi woke up to see Malfoy standing over her crying.

"Malfoy, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh! Usa-chan! Your awake!"

"Were you crying, because of me?" she asked attentively.

"Why would I be crying about a filthy Gryffindor?" he asked. Then smiled, leaned over, and hugged her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well gottago! Like right now!!

R&R!

~jupi


	7. The Triwizard Tournament, And The Outer ...

Chapter Seven: The Triwizard Tournament, And The Outer Senshi 

Hello minna! I've changed my e~mail to jupihime@aol.com. Lstinthewdsagain@aol.com was just too long. Hey you guys, check out my new fanfic "Oh! My Goddess! They're in Sailor Moon!" It's just a teaser, but I want to know if I should keep going with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter, and I probably never will.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, you guys! Didja here that they are going to do the Triwizard Tournament again this year!?!" Ron asked the senshi and Harry the next day at breakfast.

"Yeah! They had that last year, but I couldn't do it, because it was only open to the seventh and eighth years. This year I hear that it is for the fifth through eighth years!" replied Hermione.

"I am so going to enter!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Students! I have an announcement to make. As some of you know," said Dumbledor, looking straight at the group, "The Triwizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts again this year! The two other schools that will be joining us, are the Highlands School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Then two masses of kids entered the Great Hall. Usagi spotted four familiar faces in the Sakura group, and ran screaming towards them.

"HarukaMichiruSetsunaHotaru! (A/N: Haruka is in the seventh year, as well as Michiru, but Hotaru is in the third year (isn't she the same age as Rini?) and Setsuna is in the eighth year) Imissedyousomuch!WhenLunasaidwehadtoleave,Iwaslike,'aretheouterscoming',andshesaidnoandIwaslike,'whynot?'andshewaslike,'because..." Then Usagi started talking in Japanese. She kept going on like that until the rest of the senshi brought her back to the Gryffindor table.

"I see Miss Tsukino has some friends from her old school. Well then, the Sakura students will be staying in the Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories, and the Highlands students will be staying in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dormitories. You may put your name in the goblet if you are 15 or older, anytime you like. House Perfects, please take your new classmates up to their dormatories," finished Dumbledor.

"C'mon! Let's go put our names into the goblet!" Usagi screamed, totally forgetting about the outer senshi.

"Yeah!" agreed Ron.

"Usa-chan, the _others_," Rei reminded Usagi.

"O yeah! Michiru! Hotaru! Haruka! Setsuna! C'mere!"

"We're coming! You are so demanding!" Haruka retorted.

"This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Then Usagi said in Japanese in a quieter voice "Hermione is Sailor Earth!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"We'll talk later, let's get our name in the goblet," said Makoto.

So they all put their names into the goblet, except for Horatu of course. Then they went up to the Gryffindor common room, and started talking. Then Usagi said, "Minna! Come with me, except for Ron and Harry. Sorry guys!" then ran out of the room. She ran up to the room that Hermione led them to so that they could talk.

"I've been looking at the books in my room, and found out some interesting stuff. Apparently I am the descendant of the Neo-Queen Serene, the Queen of Earth, like you, Usagi, are the descendant of the Neo-Queen Serenity. You are all also descendants of the Neo-Queens of your planets. When Queen Beryal came, we defeated her. It was not her that ruined Crystal Tokyo. It was Voldemort. All of the history books are wrong. Voldemort was so powerful that the Neo-Queens were worried about the safety of the future, so they sent us to be reborn on Earth to protect it. The reason Voldemort wants Harry so bad, is that through Harry, Voldemort can take over the world. Let me explain this better. Harry is the strongest living thing possible. He just doesn't know how to use his power. Voldemort does. It Voldemort takes over Harry's body, like he did with Tom Riddle, he could make the world go BOOM!" finished Hermione with clapping her hands together for enforcement. 

"So that's why we need to protect Harry?" asked Minako.

"Didn't you hear her? If we don't, world go BOOM!" said Usagi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, my chapters are short, but they're good, I think... R&R

~jupi


	8. The Picking of the Names and Voldemort i...

Chapter Eight: The Picking of the Names and Voldemort in Hogsmead

Hello everybody! Have you skimmed back through the rest of the story? I have like completely changed it. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for taking so long with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, but really wished I did ;-).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later at dinner Dumbeldor stood up with the goblet in hand. "This year there will be two reps for each school. The first name is..." then a piece of paper flew out of the goblet. "...Tenoh, Haruka from the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Haruka stood up and waved. "Next is...Relll, Jack from the Highlands School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" A boy with short brownish blond hair stood up and waved. "Tsukino, Usagi from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Usagi stood up and jumped around screaming. "Meioh, Setsuna from the Sakura School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Setsuna stood up and bowed. "Em, Steven from the Highlands School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" A (short) boy with short blond hair stood up and waved with a smile like he was on a sugar high. "And last but not least, Weasley, Fred!" Fred stood up and waved wildly. "The first task will be in three days. In two days will be the Triwizard Tournament dance. This year, everyone will be invited." There was a loud cheer that could be heard throughout the castle. "And in one day you will be able to go to Hogsmead (sp?) as long as you are or are accompanied by a fifth year or above."

~*~*~*~

"So, who are you going to ask to the dance?" Ron asked Harry.

"Probably Ami, you?"

"Hermione."

In the girls dormitory the same conversation was going on.

"Who do you want to ask you to the dance?" Usagi asked Makoto.

"If he doesn't ask me then I'm going to ask him, but Oliver. How about you, Rei-chan?"

"I was kinda hoping that George would ask me. You, Ami-chan?"

Ami scuffled her feet, then said in a timid voice, "Harry."

"Well I'm going to ask Fred. He's cute and I'm going with him to the dance. Hermione?" said Minako.

"I want Ron to ask me! How about you, Usa-chan?"

"I know that Malfoy is going to ask me."

"We better head to bed," suggested Rei.

~*~*~*~

The next day at breakfast they ate for a while, then Makoto said, "I'm going to go outside."

She was sitting on the roof for a while when Oliver sat down beside her.

"Sooooo, will you go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to!"

"Meet you in the common room at six tomorrow? The dance starts at six thirty."

"Sure."

~*~*~*~

When Ami finished breakfast she headed towards the library. She didn't hear Harry sneaking up behind her a few minutes later, so was surprised when she heard him say, "You goin to the dance with anybody?" 

"No, you?"

"Yeah, I'm going with a beautiful girl named Ami." Then Ami smiled sweetly and hugged her date.

~*~*~*~

Usagi was surrounded by boys asking her to the dance. Huffelpuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, even Ravenclaw students were asking her to the dance. Everywhere she turned she would find a boy asking, "Will you go to the dance with me?" When she finally got into a room where nobody would find her she sat down. Then she heard someone silently open and close the door. "Will you go to the dance with me?" the boy asked.

"I already told you! No!" Usagi yelled back. Then she turned around to see Malfoy shuffling towards the door. "Wait! No! I thought you were someone else! Of course I'll go to the dance with you! But why would you want to go with a filthy Gryffindor?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Because I'm in love with that Gryffindor," he replied. Then Usagi rushed into his arms and Malfoy swept her up into a hug.

"C'mon, let's go down to lunch," Usagi said, not wanting to, but pulling out of their embrace.

~*~*~*~

"Go on, ask her!" Rei heard whisperings behind her.

"But, I've never asked a girl to the dance before! What do I say?"

"Duh! 'Will you go to the dance with me?'!"

"Okay, but..."

"Then go already!" Then Rei heard a scream as George fell on the floor behind her. 

"Oh! Hello," Rei said, hiding her giggles as she helped George off of the floor.

"Um, I was wondering, are you going to the dance with anyone?" George managed to say.

"No, why?" Rei asked.

"I was wondering if you would, um, go to the dance with me?"

"Certainly."

"It's just that I really like you and I think you're really pretty and..." Then Fred popped out from behind a statue and dragged George away.

"Meet you in the common room around six!" Rei called to George.

~*~*~*~

The next days went on like that with Ron asking Hermione and Minako asked a very suprised Fred. The next day was the trip to Hogsmead.

"So, what's Hogsmead?" Usagi asked.

"It's the closest wizard town to Hogwarts. It has all kinds of shops," replied Harry as the senshi, Harry, and Ron walked to Hogsmead.

"Do they have a robe shop? I really need a fancy robe for the dance. And some new makeup!" said Minako.

"Yeah, well while you guys shop for your robes and, dare I say, makeup, we will be in Zonko's. Meet you there in two hours?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

~*~*~*~

"Well, here it is, Celestina's Robes," Usagi said as they walked in to a cute store that was full of robes from red to violet and every other color imaginable. 

"Ooh! How cute! I'm trying this on!" Usagi screeched as she grabbed a robe and rushed into a room. All of the other senshi also grabbed a robe and went into a changing room. When they all came out, they looked at each other and laughed. They had all picked out the same robe, made out of the same silky material and hat the same loose hood and same silver trim, except they all had picked out their respectable colors. 

"I can't believe we did that! We all picked out the same robe. Remember when we used to do that in our past lives?" Ami said.

"The weird thing is, is that I do remember it," Hermione said. Then they bought their robes and walked outside.

"Wait, isn't that Voldemort?" Ami asked, pointing to a dark hooded form over by Zonko's.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Minako wondered.

"Probably no good!" Makoto said, pulling out her henshin stick. "C'mon! We have to protect Harry! He's in that shop!"

"Wait, he doesn't look like he's planning an attack, let's just follow him and see where he goes," Ami said.

When they got close enough to hear Voldemort talking, they realized that he was talking to a young girl with red hair and big blue eyes.

"You have been trained all of your life for this moment, hime, and you are ready."

"Thank you, Lord Voldemort. I will not fail you like my mother did."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Can you guess who it is? It's probably pretty easy. Special notice to rj, YOU'RE MY 50TH REVIEWER!!! **Throws confetti and sparkly things around room**. 

R+R.

~jupi


	9. Who is it?

Sorry this took so long to get out. I have been having some major writers block. On with the story!

BTW: Red, too bad! These are the pairings and i'm not changing them so :-P

Disclaimer: If I did own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter then I would not have to go to school and would be able to write more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"C'mon, let's go warn Harry so he doesn't come out of the store before Voldemort leaves," Ami said. When they got in the store, they heard the excited shouts of Ron. "THEY HAVE EXPLODING RINGS!!! I HAVE TO GET SOME OF THESE!!!" 

"Should I be scared? I mean he is taking me to the dance and..." Hermione pondered as they walked over to where the guys were.

"Oh! Hi Hermione," Ron said, hiding the exploding rings behind his back.

"Hi! You guys gotta stay in here for a while," Usagi said.

"Wait, why?" Harry asked.

"C'mere," Makoto said, ushering them over to the window of the store.

"Now, when you go to Hogwarts, you will take on the name of Sarah," Voldemort said as she transformed from a girl in flowing black gown to a normal looking girl. "You will complete your mission as soon as possible. Remember, you must not be discovered," Voldemort said to the girl.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort."

"So that's why I can't go out of the store," Harry said.

"Yah..." said Makoto.

So they waited for a while until Voldemort and "Sarah" went away.

"We better get back to Hogwarts and warn Dumblebor!" Usagi exclaimed. They ran back to Hogwartz, bags in hand, but luckily, Hermione thought, Ron didn't have time to buy those exploding rings.

Once they got back to Hogwarts they ran towards Dumbeldor's office, but they ran into him before they could reach his office.

"Voldemort," huff huff, "Sarah," huff, "she is his," huff puff, "accomplice," Rei managed to get out in between gasping for air.

"I was just trying to find you all. This is our new student, Sarah. I would like you all to show her around. She, too, is a Gryffindor," Dumbeldor explained.

"But she is working for Voldemort!" Makoto screamed as Ron shuddered.

"Now, I have not taught you to judge students before you even know them."

"But," Minako tried to explain.

"No buts. Now, I wand you to show Sarah around, and be nice to her!" Dumbeldor exclaimed.

"You guys take Sarah around, I contact the outers," Usagi whispered to the inner senshi. Once the inners and Harry and Ron had walked down the hallway and turned the corner she used her communicator to contact the outers.

"You guys! Voldemort has a new assistant! She is now a student here, a fifth year. She has shoulder length brown hair, and bright blue eyes. I dono what to do! Dumbeldor won't believe us. The rest of the senshi and Harry and Ron are showing her around the school, and Dumbeldor told us that she was sorted into Gryffindor. What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know, there's nothing we can do until we can prove she's Voldemort's assistant. Do you have any clue what her true identity is?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I heard 'Sarah' say to Voldemort, 'I will not fail you like my mother did,'" replied Usagi.

"I know who it is!!" Setsuna exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, does anybody else know who it is? I'm not updating until I get five guesses! (I know I'm mean).

~jupi


	10. The Attack

Okay, alright already! I got my five+ reviews so here is the awaited, eleventh chapter! **Dun da da da!**

I haven't touched the computer in a long time! Sorry this took so long to get out! I have been SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO busy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SM/HP, okay? Okay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's Queen Beryal's daughter, Princess Beral, but you know her better as..." but just then Setsuna got cut off by an announcement.

"All students to the Great Hall, I repeat, all students to the Great Hall."

"We gotta go!" 

When they got to the great hall they heard the teachers issuing orders to the students as crashing sounds came from out side.

"Let's go henshin!" Setsuna said to the outer senshi and Usagi. "The others can catch up with us."

"But there is no where to go that is secret enough!" Usagi said.

"They'll find out eventually!" Haruka exclaimed.

"But..." Setsuna tried to argue.

"No buts, we have to fight Voldemort. There is no other way! We have to henshin!" insisted Haruka.

"Fine, PLUTO CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"MOON CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

The room fell silent. "Woa! Did you just see Usagi and the Japanese students change into the Sailor Senshi?!?" all of the students were in awe.

"..." all of the senshi sweatdropped.

"Stop staring at me!!" Usagi screamed.

"Let's go," Haruka said, the room still silent.

"The students are never going to leave me alone now," Usagi whispered to Hotaru. 

When they got outside they saw Voldemort standing with a red haired girl with bright blue eyes that pierced through the darkness of the night.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Usagi asked.

"I dunno, look, here come the rest of the senshi!" Hotaru yelled.

"You guys, Sarah just disappeared all of a sudden. So we came out here to see what the commotion was," Makoto explained.

"Obviously she came out here to help out her Lord," Ami said. By now all of the student body and teachers were outside.

"You guys have to henshin," Michiru said.

"What, out here, in the open?" Rei asked.

"Yah! Transform now!! Voldemort isn't going to wait forever!" 

"Okay...JUPITER CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"MARS CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL MAKEUP!!"

"Let's go!" cried Sailor Mars.

"Attack!!!!" the red haired woman shouted to the dementors. Suddenly the senshi found themselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

"I can't see what is happening! They're like a big wall," Malfoy said as five special guys couldn't help but worry.

"We have to help them!" Ron shouted.

"C'mon! Let's go!" George yelled as they grabbed their wands and charged at the dementor wall.

"I knew these spells we were learning in our classes would come in handy some time! Annihilate!" Harry screamed as a white stream of light came blasted out of his wand and into the wall of Death Eaters, knocking five of them to the ground..

"O lord, let me get it right this time, crucio!" George yelled. Then the half of the death eaters started rolling on the ground, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Impedimenta!" Malfoy screamed, making about ten more death eaters freeze in their tracks.

"Orchideous!" Fred yelled. Then flowers came out of his wand. "...er..." he sweatdropped.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Ron yelled, causing the remainder of the death eaters to fly out of their paths. Then they all rushed in to help the senshi.

"Ron!" Hermione sighed, then slumped to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

sorry for the shortness, i'll try to get another chap out soon, hopefully. -_-;

~jupi

btw: no1 has guessed correctly, so keep guessing. remember, red hair and bright blue eyes! :-P


	11. The Answer to Chapter 9 and Before the D...

Hey there! How r u all! I am great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! On with the story!!! (sorry for not posting in a long time. i have been in cali visiting my family so i couldn't work on this) O, BTW; i realize that crucio is a forgivable curse, the problem is that i realized it after i posted the story. i will try and work it into my story.

Disclaimer: i am really sick of doin these, I DO NOT OWN SM/HP!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"R-ron? What happened?" Hermione asked, her brown eyes (A/N: is that correct?) fluttering open, her face still very flushed.

"Well, you fell during the battle," Ron reminded her.

"Oh, and Ron? It's levi-_o_-sa," Hermione retorted with a you-idiot-I've-already-told-you-this look.

"Jeez, you were almost dead, I save you and you still correct me!" Ron smirked.

~*~*~*~

Outside on the battle field, things were not so calm. 

"You will never win, Sarah!! Or should I say, Chibi-Chibi!!!" Sailor Moon yelled at the red haired woman.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Now I am Princess Beral!!! After you and Darien got married and started your own family, I wanted to find my family. I searched for answers and finally found them. Neo-Queen Serenity used her last bit of power to take me away from my mother, Queen Beral, after she sent you to Earth. I was about two and wasn't trained yet. She wanted to make sure that a war like that never happened again. But I found someone who would bring out my mother's side of me. Lord Voldemort!!! He also trained my mother. I can't believe he trusted my mother to get rid of you brats!!!" Princess Beral yelled as she pointed at the senshi. A bright stream of red light came out of her fingers and hit Sailor Moon.

"Malfoy, Harry, take Usagi to Madam Pomphrey. We'll take care of Beral." Jupiter told Malfoy and Harry. "Alright _Princess_ you want some, you get some. Jupiter Thunder Rumble!!!" Shock waves rolled across the yard and hit Princess Beral.

"Is that the best you can do?" Beral laughed.

"No!!! Milky Way Fastball Specila!!!" All of the senshi yelled as they came together, putting all of their henshin sticks together and formed a giant energy ball which they hurled at Beral. 

"AHHHHH!!!" Princess Beral scremed and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. 

"Yay!!! We finally defeated her!" Saturn yelled.

"Was that really all we had to do?" Neptune asked.

"It seemed to easy" Uranus said.

~*~*~*~

"You are so lucky that everyone forgot about the crucio curse in the excitement of the battle. You would have to go to Azkaban and I would miss you," Rei clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise of what she was saying as George gave her a small smirk.

"So, the priestess does have emotions," George smiled.

"But luckily we figured out who it is that has been attacking us," Rei continued as if she hadn't heard George. "It is the student named Sarah, but that's her disguise. Her true form is Chibi-Chibi, as Sailor Moon reveled during the battle."

"And this Chibi-Chibi chick is someone you know?" 

"Well, she came to us before and helped Sailor Moon defeat Chaos, but then she was good."

"And as we all know, she turned bad."

"Yes," she said as they walked up to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Pickled Frog Legs."

"Well, goodnight," he said as he kissed her on the cheek and went to the boys dorm room.

~*~*~*~

"I'm so excited about the dance tomorrow!!" Usagi exclaimed as she smoothed out her dress on the trunk at the foot of her bed.

"I have never been to a dance before," sighed Hotaru with stars in her eyes.

"Well, we better get to bed so that we can get ready tomorrow," Makoto said. So they all piled into their beds.

~*~*~*~

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Usagi as she, Makoto, and Minako slid down the stair rail the next morning.

"Quick, in here!" exclaimed Makoto as she dove into a nearby classroom. A few moments later Flich and his cat walked by the door, not taking notice of the giggling Gryffindor girls that happened to be in the Huffelpuff corridor.

"Let's go before someone else comes," Minako said. The three girls ran to the painting that blocked the entrance to the Huffelpuff common room.

"Password?"

"Chocolate covered wands." Then they walked into the common room, every Huffelpuff eye turned to follow them.

"It's too bad that 

"We're just visiting a friend," Usagi explained to all of the watchers, then huirred up to the girls dorm.

"Usa-chan, this way!" they heard a girl yell.

"Setsuna!" The girls hurried into the dorm room.

"Are you ready to get made over?" Michiru asked the girls.

"But wait! Where are Ami, Rei and Hermione?" Setsuna asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dun da da dun!! So, was it who u thought it would be? I'll try to get another chap out soon...

~jupi


	12. The Dance

Hey all! Sorry this took so long. I've been so busy with school and everything. Chibi Chibi fans, don't worry! I can't tell you what's going to happen, but believe me, you will love it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, they didn't want to come. Said something about 'Natural beauty,'" Usagi replied with a grin. "I personally couldn't pass up a free makeover. Do you're stuff, Michiru!" Michiru took out her wand, makeup, and a brush as she sat Usagi down in a chair.

"Minako, I'll do you up," Haruka said as she did the same and sat Minako in a chair.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, Makoto," Setsuna gestured to a chair.

"Be ready to be dazzeled!" Haruka said as she did a simple charm to Minako's hair. The girls made a few comments as to how they want to look, and the older girls did what they were told to. 

After an hour you could hardly recognize the younger girls. Usagi ended up with her hair waist length, nicely curled outward near the ends, with a tiara placed ontop of her head. She had light pink eyeshadow and a darker pink color on her lips. She sprinkled some glitter over the top of her head for the final touches. Minako had her hair gathered on top of her head in a messy bun kind of thing. She had a goldish yellow color over her eyes and gold lipstick. Makoto went all out. She had her hair lengthened so it fell inbetween her butt and her knee. She then had it curled even more than it's natural wavyness, had it streaked with green, and pulled half of it back into a ponytail. She left two little chunks of hair out of the ponytail so it framed her face. For her makeup she had a forest green on her eyelids, and a gloss with a little glitter on her lips. The three of them looked stunning together, and they hadn't even put their dress robes on.

"Wow. Thank you so much!!" the girls chorused.

"Anytime." They then left, getting several heads to turn on the way through the common room.

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor girls dorm, Rei, Ami, and Hermione were busy getting ready themselves. Cries of

"Have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Where is my makeup?"

"I don't know what to do with my hair!!"

could be heard throughout the common room.

"Man, and I thought we had a hard time getting ready!" Ron said, standing in a suave tux, hair slicked back.

"No kidding!" said the rest of the guys, which all looked the same in their black tuxes, hair gelled back, except for Draco who had a white tux, with a black shirt on and the jacked smartly slung over his shoulder.

In the dorm Rei was braiding several different sections of her hair. She had put red highlights in her already purple highlighted hair. She was now using a section of purple, a section of red, and a section of black to braid a few sections of her hair. It made an awesome effect. Her eyeshadow was a brilliant red, and her lips were a darker color of that. Ami on the other hand left her short hair, and put some simple light blue eyeshadow on. She also put on some glittery lip gloss. Hermione was trying to charm her hair to be straight and a little longer, so it hung a little past her shoulder blades, but she ended up looking like a walking hairball.

"Grrrrr. I can't get this to work! What can I do with it now?"

"Maybe you should put it up into a bun. That would hide it," Ami said.

"That's a good idea," Hermione said as she put her hair into a bun. Just then Usagi, Minako, and Makoto walked in, turning several heads in the common room on their way.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Ami exclaimed.

"You do too," Makoto responded.

"Now, to put on our dress robes," Usagi said as she got her pink dress robe out of her trunk. "Now for a little spell I found...VESTIRE BELLEZZA!" A brilliant light came out of Usagi's wand and when the girls could bare to open their eyes they saw not a dress robe, but an elegant gown.

"Put it on!" Minako exclaimed. When Usagi had the dress on it was amazing. It was a halter top and the bottom of the gown swept just above the ground with a slit that came up very high on her thigh. there was a section that ran up the whole front of the dress that was encrusted in light pink jewls, and the rest was a silky pink materal. "Wow." was all the girls could say.

"Can I do that to my robe?" everyone asked. After they all transformed the room was sparkling with radiance. Makoto's dress was green, came up to the armpits, and has a beautiful flower pattern outlined with jewels. Ami's dress was blue, sleeveless with a little half jacket to go over it, and had a random pattern of jewels on it. Rei's was a fiery red that was sleeveless with a flame pattern going up a slit that came up high on her thigh. Hermione's was an orange that had a random pattern of jewels on it, like Ami's, but was a halter top, like Usagi's. Minako's dress was gold and sleeveless, with slits up the sides that were laced up loosley with a gold string.

"Well, shall we meet our escorts?" Minako was brimming with excitement.

"But what about Usa-Chan?" Ami asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I gave him the password. He'll be here," Usagi said with a slight smirk.

"Let's go!" Makoto said. They walked out of the room and down the stairs with all the grace of a princess, which, matter of factly, they all are. When the guys saw them six mouths hung open.

"W-wo-wow, y-you look-k bea-beautiful!" Oliver was the first one to gain his voice back.

"Thank you Oliver," Makoto replied.

"Let's go!" Ami said as she took the still gaping Harry's arm and the rest of the girls took their date's arm's and they walked to the room that leads to the Great Hall and waited anxiously with everyone else. When the doors opened everyone rushed in. They had gotten the famous wizard band Magick to play for the ball. 

Dumbeldor got up on the podeum and made an announcement, "The champions and their dates will have the first dance. Have fun!"

Then Magick started to play a slow song, and the champions escorted their dates onto the dance floor. Haruka with Michiru, Setsuna with another boy from her school that was tall, had blonde shaggy hair, and was very handsome, Stephen with a girl named Tessa from his school, Jack with a girl named Rochelle, Usagi with Malfoy, and finally Fred with Minako. They all took their positions on the dance floor, the guys with their hands on the girls' hips, the girls with their hands wrapped around the guys' neck, and slowly danced around the floor.

"You look wonderful tonight, Usa-hime," Malfoy said as he gazed deeply into her dark blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said, blushing, a smile playing on her lips. Across the dance floor another, similar, conversation was going on.

"Fred, would you _please_ close your mouth? It's starting to bug me," Minako said in a joking way.

"O-o-o, s-sorry, I just c-can't believe h-how b-beautiful you a-are," Fred managed to force out.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself," she said as they sweeped across the floor.

"Awww, don't they look cute together?" Ron smirked as Fred looked his way. Then the dance ended. The next song was a fast upbeat song, so all of the inner senshi and their dates got a dancing circle going. They would all stand in a circle and someone would start chanting "Go (insert name here)! Go (name)!" over and over then that person would get in the middle of the circle and start dancing then they would start chanting someone else's name and they would go in the middle of the circle etc. In the middle of it all Usagi saw Draco pull away and go to the balcony. She silently followed him.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

"It's something that's been bugging me for a while, and I don't exactly know how to put it into words." Then Draco silently thought to himself, 'Actually it's quite easy. I love you

"Is there anyway I could help?"

"Maybe," he then leaned close to her and softly kissed her. She then grabbed his tie and pulled him to a corner where no one could see them.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, Fred and George were doing the tango, Minako and Makoto the macarana, Rei looking on in disgust, and everybody else just having a good time. Then Minako pulled Rei onto the dance floor and made her do the macarana with them. Then something totally unexpected happened! Something so weird that you have to wait for the next chapter to find out what it is!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, waddya think? Review! Pwease? I love it when you guys review! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write!

~jupi


	13. The Chapter that ChibiChibi Fans Will Lo...

Eve was our 100th reviewer!!!!! Go Eve! Go Eve! (Does happy dance and throws sparkly things around the room) Let's aim for 150! Then 200! Then 300! Then 500! Then 1000!!!! YAY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: What exactly are we supposed to put in the disclaimer? Well, whatever it is, put it here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before I reveal what the amazing thing was, something else has to happen, and It is about to happen.

"Where's Usagi?" Makoto asked after dancing with Oliver.

"I dunno, Draco's gone too," Minako replied.

"I'll go find them," Makoto said as she went in the direction she last saw them go in. To the balcony. When she did find them they were both sitting up against a wall, lipstick smeared over both of their faces, and their hair and clothing messed up.

"I'm not even going to ask," Makoto said as she turned around and left.

"I'm gunna go clean up," Usagi said as she got up and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"That's a good idea," Draco said as he followed her, turning to head towards the Slytherin common room. 

When they did get back to the dance the most amazing thing you could ever think of happened. A girl with red hair pulled back into heart shaped ondangos and blue eyes walked through the door. Everything stopped.

"Chibi-Chibi?" Usagi asked with amazement.

"We should henshin," Makoto whispered to Hermione.

"No, wait and see what happens," Hermione whispered back.

"Usagi, princess, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Voldemort made me..." then she slumped to the ground.

"Quick, get her up to the infirmary!" Hermione said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the shortness, I thought I would get this out before people started mauling me ;-). I'll try to update ASAP

~jupi


	14. The Squid

Here's the next chapter. Blame two things for the length of the wait: homework (or my teachers) and writers block.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sm or hp ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "There's nothing you can do but wait and see what happens. She will wake up eventually but there's no telling when.I've done all I can," Mrs. Pomfrey told Usagi and the rest of the senshi and their dates. ChibiChibi was laying in a bed nearby. "Go and enjoy the rest of the dance."  
  
The girls and guys left the room and headed back to the Great Hall. Draco pulled Usagi aside on the way back.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her and he wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'll be fine. Now let's go back and enjoy the dance," she said forcing a weak smile.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they did get back to the dance everyone was just standing around, trying to figure out what happened. The song that was playing ended and a fast song came on.  
  
"Let's go!" Fred said as he pulled Minako out onto the dance floor. The rest of the guys took up his example and the girls were soon having a good time again. The dance went on with its fast songs and slow songs. They went through the Macarina, the Twist, and the Hokey Pokey before it ended. Everyone headed back to their common rooms. Draco walked Usagi back to the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Sleep well, my princess."  
  
"Oh stop it!"  
  
Draco sniggered and left for the Slytherin common room. Usagi walked past the crowd in the common room and headed up to her bed. When she got in bed, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Finally she got dressed in some sweats and headed outside.  
  
Draco could not sleep either. He tossed and turned and then turned until he finally decided to go see if Usagi was okay. He got his broom and walked outside. He gathered a few rocks and flew up to her window. He started throwing rocks at her window. Finally her window opened. It was Makoto.  
  
"Is Usagi there?" Draco asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"How should I know? I *was* asleep until someone started chucking rocks at out windows."  
  
"Sorry." Draco then flew off.  
  
Usagi, on the other hand, was walking around the lake thinking about ChibiChibi and Draco and the clue that was given to her about the upcoming task. "Think 'Hide and Seek'" she said out loud, trying to find the hidden meaning in the clue. Although she didn't realize it, a black thing was slowly making its way out of the lake. Suddenly it grabbed her! It lifted her up into the air, Usagi screaming all the way. It then pulled her into the lake, thrashing about. Draco heard the screams and flew over to the lake and saw Usagi being pulled into the lake.  
  
"USAGI!!!" he screamed as he flew after her. He didn't know this, but a crescent moon was shining bright on his forehead. Suddenly, his clothes began to change. He was now wearing something a prince might wear. A cape on his back and a sword in his hand, he plunged into the water. He wasn't sure exactly whant happened but all he knew was that he saw a blinding light and was thrown back out of the water. The squid came up again and tossed Usagi, no wait, it was Sailor Moon. She was using all of her power on the squid. Draco again tried to attack the squid, this time he was successful. He managed to slice the squid's arm that was holding Sailor Moon. The squid was surprised and let go of Sailor Moon. Draco took this time to grab hold of Usagi, who was still Sailor Moon, and take her back inside.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"It's alright. I'm here." She didn't appear to be hurt so he took her back to the Gryffindor common room, but realized that he didn't know the password.  
  
"Usagi, what's the password?" She didn't say anything and just snuggled closer to him in his arms. "Alright then." He had no other choice but to take her back to the Slytherin common room. When they got there some Slytherins that were still partying in the common room looked at Draco like he was crazy.  
  
"Why did you bring a Gryffindor into the dungeon?" Pansy asked him, scowling.  
  
"I couldn't get the password for the Gryffindor common room to get her back to her bed, not that it's any of your business," Draco said with a sneer. He carried Usagi up to his bed and laid her down on it. He walked back down to the common room.  
  
"What were you doing with that Gryffindor in the first place?" another Slytherin asked Draco.  
  
"She's been through some rough stuff tonight, I was making sure she was doing okay, and she got into some trouble."  
  
The Slytherins kept asking questions like that and Draco kept answering until he got sick of talking and headed up to the boys room. He sat down next to his bed and watched Usagi sleep. She changed back into Usagi in front of his eyes. It was pretty cool. He finally fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Waddya think? Probably not worth the wait but hey. please review! ~jupi 


End file.
